Haptic actuators suitable for inclusion in thin structures, such as wearable articles and ultrathin computer-human interfaces, are being developed. Examples include haptic actuators in keypads with haptic feedback on computers or smartphones and haptic notification devices in articles of clothing or wristbands. Such haptic actuators provide advantages such as enabling positive confirmation of key touch and providing haptic notification from wearable articles.
While various haptic actuators exit, development of haptic actuators with advantageous characteristics is continuing.